warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Martellus
Martellus of the Blood Ravens Chapter.]] Martellus was a Techmarine who served with the Blood Ravens Chapter of Space Marines during the Aurelian Crusades that marked the most trying time for those Astartes in the late 41st Millennium. History Martellus is a Techmarine who served aboard the Blood Ravens Chapter's Strike Cruiser Armageddon. Martellus served under the Blood Ravens Force Commander Aramus throughout the Tyranid invasion of Sub-sector Aurelia during the First Aurelian Crusade. During the climactic battle on the Jungle World of Typhon Primaris, Martellus was aboard a Thunderhawk gunship supporting the Space Marines on the ground. The Tyranid horde eventually overwhelmed the gunship, forcing it to crash-land deep in the jungle, on the less-infested highland region of the planet. Assumed to be lost to the Chapter, Martellus was in fact the sole survivor of the crash. Alone in the Tyranid-infested jungle, rendered immobile and with no means of communication, over the course of several solar months Martellus worked feverishly to repair the severe damage to his augmetic enhancements in order to regain his mobility. Once he was mobile once more, he fought his way from the crash site to the world's astronomic array, which the Blood Ravens had previously utilised to scan the tendril of Hive Fleet Leviathan which had assaulted the sub-sector. , as he appears in Dawn of War II - Retribution.]] A Terran year later, during the Second Aurelian Crusade, wounded and with minimal ammunition, he finally managed to transmit a message to his Chapter through the repaired array that was later received by both the forces of the 3rd and 4th Companies of the Blood Ravens guarding the sub-sector. A small deployment of 4th Company Astartes was sent to extract Martellus, along with the data from the Astronomic Array. Ten standard years later, Martellus would be amongst the few Loyalist Blood Ravens fighting alongside Gabriel Angelos against the majority of their own Chapter, which had been corrupted by the foul influence of Chaos. During the events of the Second Aurelian Crusade, it was revealed that Techmarine Martellus is one of the five Astartes who might turn out to be the Traitor among the Blood Ravens, depending on how the game is played. However, during the Third Aurelian Crusade that took place during Dawn of War II - Retribution, it is indicated that Martellus was not the Traitor. He returns as one of the 4 playable heroes in that game's Space Marine campaign. During that conflict, Martellus and Cyrus attempted to prove their Chapter Master's corruption to Honour Guard Captain Apollo Diomedes. Strong-willed and stubborn, Diomedes refused to believe them until events transpired that could not be ignored. In a twist, the fourth member of their squad, the Ancient, who has taken a vow of silence, turns out to be Sergeant Tarkus. Eventually Martellus and the others prove instrumental in preventing Kyras' rise to daemonhood. Wargear *'Artificer Armour' *'Servo-Arm' *'Servo-Harness' *'Bolter' *'Omnissian Power Axe (Astartes Pattern)' *'Frag Grenades' *'Krak Grenades' Optional Wargear *'Plasma Gun' *'Melta Gun' *'Melta Bombs' Sources *''Dawn of War II'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II - Retribution'' (PC Game) es:Martellus Category:M Category:Blood Ravens Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games